


All I want for Christmas is You

by lunaemoth



Series: December Images Prompts Challenge [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Challenge Response, Christmas, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaemoth/pseuds/lunaemoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 25 of fuckyeahdarcylewis.tumblr.com December Challenge, based on this <a href="http://media.tumblr.com/5b598cb475c545bc28ca7f9a9ba61e7a/tumblr_inline_nfawwi4riX1qbvhdg.jpg">image.</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Christmas morning in London: croissants, kisses and promised gifts. Darcy can't complain.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want for Christmas is You

**Author's Note:**

> This is short. I just wanted to write something to wish you all a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!
> 
> **NB:** I'm french and this isn't beta-ed. If you notice any mistakes, please send me a comment with the way to correct it and I'd be pleased to do so.  
>  You can find me on tumblr: lunaemoth.tumblr.com

The sun was up and she wasn’t in her room. Those two facts convinced Darcy to open her eyes and lift her head to look around. Everything was blurry but she recognized Thor and Jane’s bedroom with a heap under the blankets on her right that she identified as Jane. No Thor in sight but the sheets on her left were still warm. The heavy curtains were drawn except for a small gap showing off the grey sky of London.

Darcy grabbed Thor’s pillow and buried herself under it for a few more minutes, breathing in Thor’s smell. She felt safe, comfortable and contented. It would be even better if the heater named Thor was around to warm her back, though. She heard some footsteps coming closer and shifted to glance at the door. The blurry shape of Thor was unmistakable and so was the tray in his hands. “Breakfast?” she asked hopefully.

“Indeed,” Thor answered with a smile, putting the tray down where he had slept and sitting against the headboard.

Darcy straightened up and reached for her glasses on the nightstand. Thor passed them to her. “Thanks buddy.” She put them on, glanced quickly at the splendor of Thor’s bare chest and smiled at the piles of croissants on the tray. “Look at that! You’re spoiling us!” She kicked Jane lightly to wake her up. The heap groaned and stirred but didn’t react much more. Darcy didn’t wait for her, grabbing her mug of hot chocolate – she couldn’t stand coffee in the morning – and a croissant – still hot! – before pecking Thor on the cheek. “You’re the best.”

“I wished to thank you for showing me how you celebrate here on Midgard. We had a fine evening and I appreciated it.”

She sipped her drink. “Since we’re talking about that, where are Ian and Erik?”

“On the couch and in his bed, respectively. I’m afraid they’ll wake up uncomfortably.”

Darcy shrugged, not at all sympathetic. “I told them to stop drinking so much eggnog.”

“It’s a fine drink.”

“It’s not supposed to be drunk as if it were water. I already put way too much rum in it because Erik insisted but, of course, they had to try to keep up with you. You give them bad habits.” She nudged his arm but he simply smiled, knowing she was teasing him – he was getting accustomed to her humor, she didn’t know if she should rejoice or be disappointed. She bit in her croissant and smiled back.

That’s when Jane finally deigned to appear, her hair in a mess, glaring at Darcy’s mug. Darcy grinned with her morsel of croissant between her teeth. “Good morning sunshine and Merry Christmas to you too!”

Jane sighed and smoothed her hair before crawling towards the coffee. She sat up next to Darcy and accepted the mug Thor offered. Her great boyfriend stroked her cheek and pulled back her hair, away from her lips. It’s only after her first mouthful that she answered: “Good morning. What are you doing here?”

“You don’t remember? We made out like teenagers while Thor put the guys to sleep.”

Jane blinked, drank some coffee, tilted her head and finally nodded. “Oh, yeah, I remember now. Whose idea was it to put mistletoe in the kitchen?”

“Ian,” Darcy immediately said even if she had no idea… it might have been her…

“Mh… That doesn’t explain what you’re doing here. Oh, those croissants are still warm.”

“I made them thaw out and baked them as Darcy showed me,” Thor explained proudly – considering that the first time he had tried to use the oven it had short-circuited, he had a good reason to be.

“They’re so good, well done buddy,” Darcy complimented him, pecking him on the cheek once again. He smiled and grabbed his Christmas gift from Darcy, a big mug featuring Mjölnir (the things you could find on the Internet after the battle of New York…). He drank his coffee quietly, staring at his ladies still a bit blurry-eyed with a fond smile.

“Oh! I remember,” Jane said, pointing at them. “We were going to bed when you and Thor stepped under the mistletoe in the hall.”

“Yeah, that one is totally on me. But, damn, Thor can kiss! You lucky girl.” Darcy nudged Jane with her toes.

“Wait, did we sleep together? All three of us?”

“Nah, we just made out. You fell asleep.”

“Darcy was most disappointed. I promised we’d asked you in the morn–” He stopped as Darcy hit him, tilting his head in question.

“You were not supposed to say that!”

“Why not?”

“Because I was drunk! It totally doesn’t count when I’m drunk.”

“So, you don’t want a threesome?” Jane asked calmly.

Darcy turned her head so quickly it hurt. “Is it a trick question? Because I do, I totally do.”

“Good, let me finish breakfast and I’ll brush my teeth.”

Darcy squinted, suspicious of Jane’s easygoing behavior. The scientist affected coolness but Darcy pointed at her. “You… totally forget to buy me a present, right?”

Jane’s shoulders sagged and she sighed. “Yeah.”

Darcy beamed. “A threesome is a really good present.”

Jane smiled softly. “Good.” She glanced at Thor. “For you too? Because I... forgot everyone’s presents.”

Darcy snickered. Only Jane could forget Christmas’ presents with all the fuss around it and the fact that Darcy had talked about it for weeks.

Thor smiled tenderly. “I’ve no particular love for material possessions. Your company and Darcy’s would be a very fine gift any day.”

“Aw, that’s sweet,” Jane and Darcy said practically at the same time. They glanced at each other before leaning to kiss Thor, each on one cheek.

Unfortunately, the moment was broken by noises of regurgitation in the hallway. Darcy sighed and crouched on the bed. It was time to earn her ‘Best Grunt ever’ title. “Rain check?”

Thor tilted her head with one hand and kissed her softly. “There is no rain this morn, but I’d be most agreeable to proceed later with our personal celebrations.”

Jane was more straightforward. She pulled on Darcy’s tank top, pecked her on the lips and promised: “If there is no vomit anywhere when I leave the room, I’ll grant you one wish.”

Darcy scrambled out of the bed. “I’m on it boss!”

She had plans for her Christmas’ gift…


End file.
